Red
by Albell1990
Summary: Bella was born with a red soulmate mark. She had long come to terms with the idea that he was dead. When an attack brings her to Forks, what she discovers will change her life forever.
1. The attack

**hello all! So this is my first fic and it's un-betad. (Sorry). Warnings in this chapter include mild violence. This story is rated M for future chapters. I'm posting two or three tonight then more every one or two weeks ( sooner if a bunny hits.) I hope you like it, feel free to say it sucks. **

**I don't own twilight and eat your veggies.**

* * *

I stood in the shower stall silently, listening for the sound of footfall outside of the locker room door. The water wasn't running and my hands shook from hanging on the the metal piping. There was nowhere else to hide.

There were four exits to the school which wouldn't set off an alarm. One was down the music hall, one was down the second floor fire escape, one through the cafeteria, and the last through the main entrance. Unfortunately for me, the music hall was locked and in order to access either the stairs to the second floor or either of the other two exits I'd have to go through the main lobby. I knew they would have someone waiting there.

That's what lead me here. Hiding in the girls locker room shower, handing on for dear life so my feet wouldn't show from underneath.

I heard the clicking of multiple sets of shoes coming down the hall and tightened my slipping grip. I heard it groan under my weight and prayed it would last long enough to get me out of this mess.

The door creaked open to my left and I held my breath.

"Isa-bella!"

I'd never hated my name more then I did in that moment. I was sure it was sweet little Megan who had said it, but she made it sound like a curse. Kind Megan. She was only a freshmen and had been so kind to me when I'd first arrived here with my mom. It was amazing what uniting under a cause could do to a person. In this case, the cause was me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

The group of girls teetered as if their companion was sharing some kind of inside joke.

"We know you're here Isabella." This voice was colder. Harsher. Jamie.

"We searched the rest of the school and there's no way you got out. Come on, Isabella. Maybe we'll go easier on you, hm?"

I knew it was a lie. They'd been planning too long. My sweaty hands began to lose their grip and I prayed to a god too cruel to exist that I'd make it out of this alive. The shower head I'd been gripping finally gave way and I fell to the ground in a flurry of limbs and water.

The curtain that had been hiding me was ripped open and there stood at least 3 girls from each grade. They laughed as they took in my crumpled form being slowly soaked by the out of control spray.

"Well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't little Red!"

I cringed at the name. Red. It's what they'd called me since I came here. Red like the name on my wrist. The red that signified my soulmate was dead.

"You're gonna learn today little Red. Just because nobody wants you, doesn't mean you can put your nasty little hands on something that isn't yours. You should have kept them to yourself."

I opened my mouth to protest. I didn't do it. It wasn't my fault! But my objections turned into a scream as an overpriced shoe heel came down on the back of my hand.

"You want to put your hands where they down belong?"

This time a shoe came up and hit me in the stomach. I crouched over in pain, but that only gave a third girl a shot at my head.

"We'll make sure you can never use them again."

The first girl brought the same shoe down on my second hand at the same time as the third delivered another blow to my head. My world went blessedly dark.

* * *

"-stretcher! Get me a stretcher, now!"

"- broken. We need to operate. Both legs, both hands, one arm a sev..."

"-ress charges. You can, of course, but there were so many."

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. I just need you to wake u..."

"...legal name change. Since she's a minor it will remain sealed."

"-et her out of here! It's not safe, Phil. I talked to Charl..."

I was surrounded by darkness. I wasn't sure how long that had been the case, but it seemed like ages. It was like a sleep that seemed to go on forever and you only noticed because you kept waking up.

Reality came in flashes. So did the pain. Every time I heard the voices the ache would overcome me and I felt them slipping away again.

I heard my mother, Phil, those who I assumed were doctors, but my mind was too consumed to retain any of what they said.

When I did come to, it was alongside the loud beeping of a heart monitor. My whole body ached and my mouth felt dry all the way down my throat. I blinked my eyes open, but the harsh lights made me close them instantaneously.

I tried to move my arm to cover up the harsh glare, but realized I couldn't. I began to panic. The attack came back to me all at once. Like an instantaneous upload of information. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was a harsh cough. The steady beeping of the heart monitor began to speed and a banging sounded from across the room.

Three people in scrubs came rushing in and tried to steady my limbs as I panicked. I could hear them yelling to me, but couldn't comprehend what was said. A sharp pain rushed through my arm from the inside of my elbow and the world began to fade.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Ignoring the too bright lights, I blinked my eyes open to see a familiar head of hair resting there.

"Mo-"

I couldn't get the name out without coughing, but that seemed to jostle her awake. My mom shot up and her eyes widened as she took me in.

"Oh Bella, baby. You had me so scared!"

I opened my mouth to try to speak, but mom held up a hand and I paused.

"Don't try to talk baby. They had a breathing tube in you and said your throat'll be tender. Do you remember what happened baby?"

I thought back. The locker room. The water. The pain. I heard the heart monitor speed up and nodded.

"It's okay, baby. It's over. Calm down. Oh my, you must be thirsty. Let me get you a drink."

I took a few deep breaths and nodded. I *was* thirsty.

My mom ran over to a small sink and returned with a plastic cup of water and a straw. I took a drink and almost cried in relief as the ice cold water slipped down my throat. She turned to put it down and I squeezed my eyes closed.

"H-how... long."

Mom turned and gave me a disapproving glare.

"Now honey. I don't want you to panic..."

Despite her words, or maybe because of them, I heard the heart monitor begin to pick up speed.

"Breath, Bella baby. I'm gonna tell you everything, but I need you to keep calm okay?"

I nodded and took more deep breaths. The beeping slowed and mom coninued, apparently satisfied.

"Mrs. Ball phoned the police when there were still so many cars out front an hour after the final bell."

That was just like Mrs. Ball. She was a stern woman in her 50's who didn't enjoy the antics of teenagers. I'd always wondered why she became a teacher.

"Well the cops showed up and caught four girls guarding the door. One of them, a freashmen, cracked and told them what those girls were up to."

Her voice cracked and I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"They caught a few girls just as they were running away. That's when they found you."

She wiped at her face but continued.

"They said... They said it was lucky you were alive. There was so much blood. They rushed you to the ER. You had one shattered hand, one broken wrist, a severe concussion, broken right arm, a broken femur on your right leg and fibula on your left. Three broken ribs, and had lost so much blood."

She listed off my injuries like a list. As if she had forced herself to be detached from it.

"They had to operate on your hand and your right leg. They didn't want to put you under because of the concussion, but your hand was so... mangled. After they brought you out, you just wouldn't wake up!"

Her face was turning red and I could see the heartbreak on her face. I wanted to hug her. My poor mother. She was never good with responsibility.

"You wouldn't wake up, baby. I was so scared."

I opened my mouth again and said the only thing I could think to.

"How long?"

She grabbed my shoulder and buried her head in it.

"You've been in a coma for five months.


	2. New names and Judy B

**Chapter two! This is un-betad. I'll be posting chapter 3 tonight then probably done for the week. Thanks to those who have read already and a special thanks to my first follower **eamc2009. **Warning for an unmarked flashback! **

**I don't own twilight and please keep your hands INSIDE the vehicle. **

* * *

Five months.

Five.

Months.

My mother went on to complete her story. The seven girls who had been caught had named the others. Eighteen in total had been charged with either attempted murder or aiding in an attempted murder. Some of them were only fourteen years old.

They had tried to point the blame at me. They spun the same story that had instigated the attack, but relations with someone other then your soulmate wasn't illegal. Frowned upon, but not illegal. Still, my mind kept going back to the same thing. I had lost five months of my life. I'd almost lost my life all together.

I would have to repeat my junior year. Because my birthday was in September, I had always been one of the youngest In my class. Now I would be an 18 year old senior rather then 17. At least no one would know. I flashed back to the conversation I'd had with my mother. I know my choice would hurt her, but it was the best option I saw available.

* * *

My mother was helping me to apply lotion to my dry, un-casted legs. The only good thing about being in a coma is I got to miss out on the casts. They were, blessedly, removed the day after I woke up. I had screws in my right leg and pins in my left hand, but other then a slight limp there would be no signs of it.

She had been quiet all day and I knew something big was coming.

"Bella baby... there's something we have to discuss."

I stayed silent but nodded. My throat was still a little raw.

"The police gave us some options. You can stay here and go back to school... The girls who did this have all been arrested. It's safe here."

She made a choking sound in the back of her throat.

"Or... or you can move up to Forks with Charlie. They offered to change your name. It'll come with no repercussions since... well..."

Her eyes darted down to my wrist where the red tattoo lay and I knew. I was allowed to change my name because no one was looking for me. My soulmate was dead.

"It's not common, I guess. But they know how this stuff can follow you. When Phil brought it up, they agreed. With social media and such, Isabella Swan is likely to be everywhere. You could start over there."

We remained quiet as she applied the rest of the lotion but I knew what my answer would be.

* * *

I knew what my mom had wanted. I had always been strong for her. Taken care of her. She wanted me to say I was strong enough for this. Strong enough to go back. I probably would have, but a name change was just too good of an offer.

Soulmates were today's God. To go against the grain was blasphemy. It's why my mother had run all the way to Phoenix with me. It's why both of my parents claimed I was their niece. With social media so easily accessible, people would be dragging the name Isabella Swan through the dirt all over the country. This was my chance to be someone else.

The name on my wrist had dictated so much of my life. I didn't want it to dictate anymore.

From the time of birth, soulmates were celebrated. It was a gift. An honor. To know that one person who could love you above anyone else. Each person was born with a name stamped on their wrist and wore it with pride. It was common to abstain from any kind of contact with the opposite sex in waiting for that one person who would complete you.

My mom was one of the few who hadn't.

Renée and Charlie had grown up together in Forks Washington. Mom's wrist had read " Phil Dwyer" and Dad's "Tina Price". Mom was 23 when she had her "freak-out" as she calls it. She began to fear she would never meet her Phil and convinced Charlie that they should wait together. He was hesitant, but had his own fears and agreed.

Only weeks later, mom became pregnant with me.

She left Forks, traveling to a small town in Phoenix where she claimed her husband would be meeting her. She lived there until giving birth to me. After that, she moved to Phoenix claiming I was her niece and her sister had passed away.

I spent summers with Charlie who had a story much the same, but no one had known the truth until Phil. Charlie's wrist had turned red ten years ago. He'd never meet his Tina.

In a way I think he had it much worse then I did. My name had always been red. My soulmate had always been dead. Dad had years to wait and hope before the death of Tina.

Now, I was going home to the only person who could truly understand me and my red wrist. And I was going home as Bella Dwyer.

* * *

The airport took much longer then I had anticipated. I had a new card stating where each bolt in my body was and had to stand still as they ran a metal detector wand over each one.

My new ID with my new name was scanned and tossed around more then I was comfortable with. At least it was legal.

My mom had cried as we hugged goodbye which almost made me late and the flight had been long and tedious. I sat between a new mother with an infant and a man who "fell asleep" on my shoulder, obviously forgetting you can't grope in your sleep.

Finally, after a second run in with security, I was waiting in the lobby at the airport in Seattle. I spotted Charlie and made my way over. He looked the same as ever. He was tall with the same brown hair and eyes that I saw in the mirror each day. He also had an outdated mustache and wore a shirt that said Forks PD across the front. A black wristband was cuffed tightly around his right arm.

Most people wore their names proudly. It was considered "odd" to cover them up. Only those whose partners had died or many who were hiding their sexuality wore cuffs. I fingered my own purple cuff and wondered which the town of Forks would assume about me as I reached Charlie.

He gave me an awkward hug and asked about my bags before we headed out to his cruiser.

* * *

"Good flight?"

That's one thing I liked about Charlie. He was simple. Like me. He had never been one for conversation and only really made small talk for my sake. My flight had been awful, but I knew dragging him in to conversation would make us both uncomfortable. Instead I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Good. That's good."

I smirked and nodded again.

"Yeah."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house, an old rusted truck sat in the drive.

"Is someone here? I didn't know you had company."

Dad smiled and shook his head.

"It's for you. School starts Wednesday and I figured you wouldn't want to ride around in the cruiser." Charlie blushed and I smiled. I had gotten that from him.

"Charlie, you didn't have to."

He shook his head.

"I did. I owe you that much."

I knew what he was saying. He did it every summer. He was ashamed that he'd never claimed me as his daughter. I gave him an awkward hug and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

My room was exactly as I'd left it. It hadn't been changed since I was ten, so that wasn't saying much. The walls were purple and the sheets pink. Judy .B. Jones and the babysitters club lined the book shelves and a flower print rug sat on the floor.

There was a computer and a desk that hadn't been there before. The computer looked old, but it was sweet of Charlie to think of it. My things that had been shipped sat in the corner in boxes. I placed my suitcase on the bed and began the process of unpacking my room.

I replaced all my tween chapter book with my favorite classics, packing the former away to send to goodwill. My few clothes and a couple of pairs of sneakers were packed away in the closet and the pink bed set was replaced with a black and silver one.

Deciding there was nothing I could do about the walls, I collapsed in to bed, removing my cuff and placing it on my night stand.

I laid there for a moment staring at the name that had started it all. Even though the letters had always been red, I still felt the same pang of sadness when I saw them. It was sad to know that I would never find that true love. That all consuming 'one'. I could still have a relationship one day if I found someone else with a red wrist, but I knew it wouldn't be the same.

Red letters had changed my life.

Curling up on myself, I mourned for Edward Masen.


	3. Of perverts and biology

**Chapter three! This was hard to write because I had to stick so much to the original just to get the basics out of the way so sorry if it's boring! If you like it please review. Hell, if you DON'T please review so I can change it ;-) hopefully with beginning formalities out of the way I can start with longer chapters. **

** I don't own twilight and can rub my stomach and pat my head at the same time.**

* * *

I was thankful when Wednesday came. Charlie had taken time off to help me settle, but it only lead to both of us sitting awkwardly around the house not knowing what to say to the other.

I love my dad and I know he loves me, but years of short summer trips and the pain of being lied about by your own parents had given us a somewhat stilted relationship. Not to mention neither of us were really talkers to begin with.

I pulled into the lot of Forks High and self consciously ran my fingers across my purple cuff. I had never worn one before, but my mother had given it to me before my departure. "A new identity needs a little mystery." In truth, I just wanted to live somewhere that I wasn't 'Red'.

Almost everyone was inside already, so I grabbed my bag and made my way to the office.

An older lady named Mrs. Cope looked disappointed at my covered wrist, but handed me my schedule. It was odd seeing the paperwork with Bella Dwyer written across the top. It made everything seem much more real.

I made my way to my first class which was unfortunately gym. Who the hell scheduled gym for first period? Who wanted to wake up, get ready, go to school and sweat first thing?

Still I changed into the provided uniform and made my way to the gym. Volleyball nets were set up along one side of the court while basket ball was set up along the other. For the first time in my life I prayed for volleyball. If only because the ball was slightly lighter.

A perky looking girl with brown hair saw me there and rushed over.

"Hey! You're Bella, right?"

I nodded my head instead of replying which didn't seem to detour her at all.

"I'm Jessica. So you're chief Swan's niece?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Good ol uncle Charlie."

She smiled, but something about it seemed artificial. "You should totally eat lunch with me today. I can give you the scoop on pretty much everything."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great."

She bounced in place and grabbed my arm. "Great! Come on! You're on my team!"

"Oh that's really not a good idea."

She didn't listen, instead dragging me over to the volleyball nets. After injuring myself and others around me repeatedly and hitting the ball into another boys head, the coach blew her whistle and motioned me to the bleachers. The boy I had hit was headed there as well and I winced at the red mark on his forehead.

"I'm really sorry about that. I really shouldn't be within one hundred feet of organized sports."

The boy looked me up and down in a way that made me slightly uncomfortable before replying.

"Fine! I mean that's fine! I'm fine. Hey? You're Bella right?"

What did they send out a news letter?

"Yeah. Bella Dwyer."

"I'm Mike."

He held out his hand to shake and when I took it he rubbed circles with his thumb against my hand. Honestly it was just creepy. I caught sight of his wrist where 'Jessica Stanley' was written in black ink and wondered if it was the same Jessica I'd met earlier.

"I see you met Bella!"

Speaking of, Jessica made her way over to where we were standing and wrapped a possessive arm around Mike.

"Hey you're from Arizona right?"

Feeling awkward at their display I gulped and nodded.

"Phoenix."

Jessica gave me another fake smile.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, tan?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe that's why they kicked me out."

Mike began to laugh like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard and Jessica looked to him before laughing as well.

"Funny! You're funny."

I let out an awkward 'Thanks'. Before the coach blew her whistle for the two of them to rejoin the game. Tomorrow I was definitely bringing a doctors note.

* * *

After gym I stood outside the showers for thirty minutes before I could bring myself to go in. When I finally stripped down and stepped inside I cringed. There was a fucking mirror in the shower. Who wanted to watch themselves shower? I ignored the image as much as I could until the fog became thick enough that I could no longer see my scars. Unfortunately, I could still feel them. Running soap along my lower back, I cringed at the feel of the raised letters.

By the time I had thrown my hair up and dressed I was late to my next class.

* * *

Unfortunately the only seat available was next to Jessica. I felt kind of bad for her. It was obvious her soulmate was a creep. Still, the longer the period dragged on, the more I decided that they must deserve each other.

Jessica was obviously the queen of gossip at the school. Within the period I learned all about Sandy Renolds and her case of crabs which proved she had cheated on her soulmate and caused her to leave the school. I learned about Angela and Ben who had been together 'Since like... birth... or whatever.' And Kaylie Johnson who got suspended for having sex with her soulmate Bryan in the parking lot. 'She's a total freaking ho. I mean really?'

When class was over I rushed to my locker before lunch but cringed when I realized I'd be sitting with Jessica again.

In the cafeteria I grabbed a lemonade and a muffin and made my way to where Mike was sitting with his arm around Jessica, eye fucking me as I made my way to the table.

I was introduced to Ben and Angela (who really were cute together) as well as Tyler and Lauren. Lauren wasn't wearing a cuff, exposing the name Derek Green but Tyler was. Still, they were sitting a little closer to each other then seemed friendly.

Angela and Tyler immediately bombarded me about a story in the paper regarding my arrival, but I shot it down as politely as I could. After that Angela and I got in to a friendly discussion about comical possible headlines.

She and Jessica were laughing about one that involved the swim team stuffing their speedos when the doors to the cafeteria flew open and in walked some of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

"Who are they?" The question was out of my mouth before I realized it and Jessica leaned in conspicuously.

"Those are the Cullens. They're Dr and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. I heard she can't have children of her own. They're like... together. I mean they live together, but they're like together, together. It's so wierd"

Angela learned forward and rolled her eyes. "It's not like their actually related."

Jessica continued as if she hadn't heard her. "That blond one is Rosalie Hale. She's with Emmett. The big one. The one who looks like he's in pain in Jasper, Rosalie's twin. He's with the little one, Alice. She's so weird."

I looked at each one in turn. The big one, Emmett, looked like he could probably bench press me but the look on his face was happy. Like he was laughing at an inside joke. The blond one looked like a model and slightly bored.

Jasper had a pinched look on his face like he was going to be sick, but even so he was stunning to look at. He had his arm around a petite girl with spiked hair. I'd once read a book as a child about how girls were made of sugar and spice. She was sort of the embodiment. She was fidgeting in her seat in a hyper manor.

My eyes fell to the last of the group and I let out a gasp. He was stunning. He had hair almost the color of a faded penny that stuck in every direction. His skin was the same paleness as the others but his sharp jaw was slightly stubbled. Just as I realized I might be staring, he looked at me and I was met with the most beautiful gold colored eyes. They had to be contacts. I looked away quickly.

"Who's that one?"

"That's Edward Cullen." My heart skipped a beat when I heard his first name and I chided myself. My Edward was dead. And this boy was far too beautiful to have ever been mine.

"He's gorgeous. Of course he's too good for anyone here."

I looked to Mike, not believing she'd just said that in front of her soulmate, but he was starring down Laurens low cut top. They really did deserve eachother.

I looked back to the Cullens to see Edward whisper something to the others with an obvious look of frustration.

"They all wear cuffs, too. I doubt they're even soulamtes. I mean what do they have to hide?"

I blushed and looked down to my covered wrist. Jessica caught the action and back tracked.

"I mean... who knows, right? He could just be gay!"

I heard Emmett's booming laughter and snickered. That was good timing. I snuck one last look and saw Edward scowling at his plate before the bell rang.

"Hey, Bella, you have Bio right?"

I pulled out my schedule and nodded. "Yeah. Looks like it."

"Me too. Come on, I'll take you."

Cursing my luck, I nodded and stood to follow Mike to class. Once inside I handed the teacher my paper to be signed and sighed in relief as Mike moved to sit down next to another boy in the back of the class.

"Ah, yes. Miss Dwyer. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. You'll be his lab partner.

Edward looked to me curiously but as I stepped across the room his expression turned venomous and I swear I saw his eyes darken. He looked down to the table with an angry growl as I took the seat beside him and scooted his chair further away from me.

Had I made him mad? Maybe he was used to working alone? I moved my hair like a curtain between us and saw him flinch. Oh god. Did I stink? I sniffed my hair discretely. It smelled like my shampoo. Strawberry. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the table and I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes.

The lesson was tense. Each time I peeked at Edward he was looking at me with the same level of hatred. I'd dealt with a lot of hatred in my lifetime. The last bout landing me in the hospital. But even then they believed they had a reason. No one had ever hated me at first sight. For some reason, coming from him, it hurt.

When the bell rang I shoved my notebook in my bag and made for the door, but Edward had already left.


	4. Isabella Swan and Bella Dwyer

**I freaking love you guys! 1,000 views and 30 follows in a day? It's crazy and you're all awesome. A special shout out to my very first reviewer Bobbie Francies Reisen. I loved all of your reviews and will reply to them soon. I couldn't wait to put up another chapter! **

**I don't own twilight and my Siri doesn't love me.**

* * *

(EPOV)

Sleep.

If anyone were to ask me what I missed about being human, I'd say sleep.

It's fun at first. Even in the beginning when all you can think is eat and kill. It's fun that you have the ability to do those things whenever you want to.

Even back in my days... My living days... we would always say there weren't enough hours in the day. There was only time to work and to rest just enough to work again.

I used to think of all the things I would do had I only the time. I would write a Symphony. I would learn to cook. I would read more books and learn a second language.

Now I'm over one hundred years old, and I can't sleep.

I've written numerous Symphonies. I've gone to culinary school. Twice. I've read every book I could access and I remember every single one of them. I've learned a second language and a sixth and a tenth.

Now all I want to do is sleep.

There are too many hours in my day. Too many hours in my lifetime.

I lie on my couch in my room filled with memories and accomplishments and pretend.

For hours my thoughts turn and my senses pick up the activity of the other occupants of the house, and I pretend to sleep.

At 6 AM my alarm clock softly plays out a melody with no words and I wake from my dreams of being able to dream.

I head to the shower and stand under the spray. I don't need it. I don't sweat and my skin produces no oils. Still I let the hot water rain down on my skin and for thirty minutes I'm warm. I can forget that with the lightest touch I could break the taps. I forget that later today I'll turn in a paper I've written seventeen times before.

I step out of the shower and clear the glass of the mirror and grab my discarded black cuff. For a moment I see her name and I know that if I had a heart It'd be breaking.

Isabella Swan.

She had been the first thing I'd thought of when I'd woken up to this life. I wondered if the name on her wrist had turned red in my death. I wondered if she would miss me. Cry for me like I wish I could cry for her. I wondered if she knew I loved her. That without knowing her, I loved her.

For years I would sit and look at it. I would wonder when the letters would fade to red.

Every day I woke up, I'd be grateful. Even if she lived without me, at least she lived. I'd be grateful that I was in a world where I could breath the same air as my beloved.

It was a trip to Italy that changed everything. There, I met Marcus Volturi. Marcus with his long dead soulmate and his still black letters.

It seemed, just like the rest of me, the tattooed name on my wrist was frozen.

In all probability, my beautiful Isabella was long dead.

That was the first night I wished I could dream.

* * *

I meet my family in the hallway. They all wear cuffs identical to mine. They don't really need to as they are all truly mated, but the last names would be difficult to explain.

"Hey broody. Lighten up. Looking pathetic is Jasper's thing!"

I smile as Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all hit Emmett on the head within a second.

He sulks as I make my way to the door and I grin as I whisper "Hey broody! Lighten up!"

"Hey! No fair! How come no one hits him!"

Alice jumps in to the passenger seat and answers.

"Because he's funny and you're an idiot."

She freezes for a moment and I catch a glimpse of the school hallway before she starts reciting the English dictionary backwards in a mixture of french and latin.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. You know I'll crack you."

"Edward, Edward, Edward. My every thought is not your business and stay the hell away from my shoes."

I flinch because she's right. Hearing people's thoughts all day, every day sometimes gives me a sense of entitlement to them. As if I have a right to the most personal depths of a person's mind. I picture myself buying her a new scarf in apology and she thinks back her appreciation and forgiveness.

I pull in to the school parking lot just before Emmett and we take our usual spots.

Immediately I'm assaulted by the thoughts of hundreds and students and teachers at once and because of my vampire mind I can process all of them at once.

In the beginning Carlisle had asked if it was overwhelming. If it hurt. The truth is that no. Isn't and it doesn't. It's like a constant information upload. Like there is a box in my mind with the name of every person I've ever come across containing every thought they've ever had in my presence. I can tune it out by concentrating on something else, but it's still there and it's still filed away. I could not pay attention all day and still go back and remember exactly what each individual person was thinking on each individual day.

Most people's thoughts aren't what people would assume. Some people think in pictures along with simple words. If I couldn't see the pictures, their thoughts would make little sense. When they aren't thinking of anything their minds are usually short clipped sentances. "Lights. Locker. Calculus book, science book, five minutes. Go."

Sometimes, when people are recalling something, their mind will break off in recall and I get a memory upload at the same time.

"Is this dress too short? I know..." ... party... Justin Martin... sex... room... lights... Star wars sheets... "He seemed to like it which means it's probably too short."

Alice is the only person I know who thinks mainly in monologs. She treats her life and thoughts more like a diary.

Today, most people's thoughts are centered around the new student. Apparently Charlie Swan's niece is coming in today. Charlie works at the station with Jessica's mother who's the 9-1-1 dispatcher. Charlie told her, who told Jessica, who mass texted everyone.

The curiosity is high. Almost everyone is running through their recollections of meeting new people and wondering how this girl will compare. Will she be nice? Indifferent? Standoffish? Will she be pretty? How could they introduce themselves?

It's hard to maintain your own attitude and personality when you're constantly around teenagers. They are so full of hormones and angst that the mindset can be hard to escape when I'm by myself. I often find myself at 109 years old trapped in their depression and self hate, their over confidence, and their insistence that they are adults and know more then people give them credit for. If only they knew how much their minds would grow and adapt only five years from now. Maybe they wouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. Maybe they would accept that most of them are still children.

Jimmy Green just met his soulmate last night and his thoughts are loud and difficult to tune out. It's like a a loop of images of the girls smiling face along with a monolog. "Beautiful. Love her. Love her. Smile. Eyes. Mine."

I head to my first class and slide in to my seat to the right. I always sit middle right. Even though I have this class alone, no one dares to sit next to me. I've always chalked it up to that small sliver of self preservation. That little piece of the mind that tells our classmates that we're different and dangerous.

I don't listen to the lecture although part of my mind is getting the upload from the teachers mind. Listening to people talk can grain on my nerves to be honest. Most people think what they are going to say directly before saying it so it's like a constant echo.

Right now I follow people's thoughts about the new girl. It's shallow, but the truth is, not much happens in Forks. My family and I are as desperate for information as the others. Anything to break up the monotony.

I see her in Jessica Stanley's clouded human vision first. It's hard to make out like most human memories. They really do see so poorly. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is standing in the gym wearing the customary black shorts and gray t-shirt.

The comical monolog is short to follow.

"Pretty. Really pretty. She's pale. Is she secretly related to the Cullens? Is she prettier then me? Don't like it. They're already prettier then me. I was supposed to be the prettiest girl at school. Now I'm fourth? Rosalie, Bella, Alice, me."

The teacher asks me a question and I feels a twisted sense of satisfaction that I'll get it wrong. I wasn't 'paying attention'. I pull the answer from his mind and his face crumbles slightly. I search again for Jessica.

I'll never understand why people like Jessica put so much in vanity. Humans in general are relatively unattractive.

They put chemicals in their hair to change its color which to vampire eyes makes it appear damaged and clumpy. Their skin is covered in pours and most have moisture that clings to each side of their mouth and eyes. They cover themselves in perfume which makes them smell like a thousand different chemicals.

Jessica Stanley smells particularly offensive. Between all the products she uses, she somehow manages to make human blood smell unappealing. Instead she smells somewhat like bleach.

I follow the girl to Mike Newton's thoughts and am instantly assaulted by his mind. He's picturing all the sexual positions he'd like to put her in. I try to keep his thoughts as far from my conscious as possible most of the time. It's like a constant stream of pornography. Although I don't see why Bella would be moaning so loudly when his... appendage... is so inadequate.

She, Bella, disappears after class. I hadn't been looking for her before, but now I realize she isn't near to anybody and I can't hear her. She must have gone home after gym. With how many times she fell, I wouldn't be surprised if she were injured. I make my way to my second class and shift through my teachers thoughts for today's homework and begin to work on it. It's an essay I've done before, but no one will know the difference and ancient civilization hasn't changed since my last school.

By the time lunch rolls around, all of my homework for the week is finished and I make my way to Emmett's class where we all meet.

"So what's new?" Jasper whispers. It sounds like talking to us, but I know it's far to quiet for the humans to hear. I filter through all the information I'd gathered through the day.

"Bella Dwyer, Charlie Swan's niece, is apparently prettier then Jessica Stanley. She falls a lot. I mean a lot. I think she went home after gym. We need to call child protective services on Kayla Thompsons mom. She's drinking again. It should be a parole violation. Green met his soulmate. She's twenty two and works at the bakery in P-A. Lauren and Tyler are sleeping together. She'll just sleep with anyone and he's trying to prove to himself there's no way 'Greg' is a man. Serious closet case. Stay away from Mr. Simpson. His wife made him sleep on the couch and he's taking it out on the students."

Everyone nods as we reach the cafeteria and Emmett pushes the doors open with a little too much force.

We make our way inside and a sort of hush falls over the rest of the students. That's when I see her. Bella Dwyer. The first thought that hits me is that Jessica was right. She is beautiful. It's shocking, to say the least. Her pale skin is flawless and I see why Jessica had related it to a vampire's. The usual flaws are practically nonexistent. She still has pours across her nose, but even to my eyes they are hardly noticable. Her hair is full and undamaged and she isn't wearing any make-up. Her eyes are a deep brown. Almost black. With hints of gold around the pupils. I'm so wrapped up in her appearance that it takes a moment to realize I can't hear her. At all. I recall that I had thought she left earlier in the day.

'What's wrong?' The question comes from the minds of all of my siblings at once.

"I can't hear her. It's as if her mind is nonexistent."

I register the shock on my siblings faces but it's drowned out by a rich voice from the girl across the hall.

"Who are they?"

We all quiet down to listen and I whisper just loud enough for the others to hear. "She's going to try to make us look bad. She thinks we'll let Bella sit with us because she's so pretty and she's jealous."

"Those are the Cullens. They're Dr and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. I heard she can't have children of her own. They're like... together. I mean they live together, but they're like together, together. It's so wierd"

Rosalie glares from her seat. "I don't fucking get that bitch. I understand being jealous of us, but taking it out on Esme?"

It's Angela who comes to our defense. "It's not like they're actually related."

Jessica continued as if she hadn't heard her but I know she did. She's angry at Angela for standing up for us and making her look bad in front of Bella. I tell the others as much.

"That blond one is Rosalie Hale. She's with Emmett. The big one. The one who looks like he's in pain in Jasper, Rosalie's twin. He's with the little one, Alice. She's so weird."

I watch her as she takes in each of my siblings. Still, no matter how hard I stare, all I hear is silence. It's... disconcerting. She's just blank. I can see the thoughts rolling behind her eyes, but nothing comes through.

"Are you getting anything?" Jasper is looking at me intently and I shake my head. "Nothing. She's blank. You?"

He nods. "Curiosity... Awe... self hate... inferiority... She really doesn't think very highly of herself."

I look at him in shock. It makes no sense. She's absolutely beautiful. And I've never thought that about a human. She has every right to vanity and she hates herself?

My eyes trail back to her and she's looking right at me. Our eyes meet and her heart speeds it's pace. She looks away quickly but her image is burned in my mind.

"Who's that one?" Her voice is kind of like music. It's deep and breathy. I want to hear her talk again.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous. Of course he's too good for anyone here."

I don't need to see Jessica's face to hear her resentment. She and Mike had been mated for three years, but they weren't happy together. A soulmate wasn't a cure all. They were most suited to you, yes, but you still had to work toward your relationship. Mike would screw anyone who would let him and Jessica was bitter that she'd probably never leave Forks.

"They all wear cuffs, too. I doubt they're even soulamtes. I mean what do they have to hide?"

I look up in time to see Bella blush and look yo her wrist which I notice is covered by a purple cuff. Jessica notices too because she quickly back tracks.

"I mean... who knows, right? He could just be gay!"

I scowl as Emmett laughs.


	5. Blank Black

**Hello all! This chapter is meant to provide and insight into Bella's mind and thought process. I'll be posting this and more ** EPOV **today.**

**Warnings: um**... **bad parenting? **

**Important side note: A wonderful PM asked me if it wouldn't be simple to realize who Bella was since she lives with Charlie Swan. I'll get in to it more later, but the answer is no. In a world that revolves so much around your name, changing it would be illegal. They only allowed Bella a legal name change because her soulmate is dead. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. **

**I don't own twilight and I like to move it move it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

got to my truck after school and slammed the door harder then was necessary. What an incredible jerk! I had just been to the office to hand in my list of teacher signatures when who do I see but Edward Cullen. I stayed back to respect his space. He obviously didn't like me and I didn't want to anger him further. That's when I heard him attempting to transfer out of biology.

I got it. I did. Something about me had obviously offended him. But transferring classes to get away from me?

I honestly didn't understand why this was bothering me so much. Maybe because of his name. I had never met another Edward before, but Edward Cullen was not my Edward Masen.

I am the only person I know of that was born with a red name. Mom had guessed that he was probably born before me and died as a child. I had to agree. No matter how long I had known, it didn't ease the ache. The other half of my soul was gone. I hoped that wherever he was, he knew someone loved him.

Edward Cullen was the opposite of how I pictured my Edward to be. I always pictured that my Edward would have been plain like me. I imagined he'd be kind. Maybe he would like to read and we'd sit in silence taking turns turning pages.

Edward Cullen was stunning. He was the type of person you see across a crowded room and feel inferior. He was also cold. I had no idea what I'd done to earn his hatred, but it was clear to see.

Fighting back pointless tears, I pulled in to the drive of Charlie's house. His cruiser was in the drive and as I neared the door I could hear voices coming from inside. When I walked in, Charlie and two other men were seated around the TV.

"Hey Bells! You remember my friend Billy and his son Jake?"

Of course I did. I used to ask to play with Jake and his sisters when I'd come up for the summers. Charlie would never let me in case I accidentally admitted to being his daughter. I guess now that I had a different last name I was acceptable.

"Yeah. Of course. Hi, Billy, looking good."

Billy smiled. "Well I'm still dancin. Glad you're here though. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since your aunt called."

Charlie blushed and ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit exaggerating or I'll push you out the door."

Billie rolled forward. "Not before I run over your ankles!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now, boys. You staying for dinner? Lasagna."

Billy nodded his agreement and I made my way to the kitchen hearing Jake yell out "I'll help!" Behind me.

I got to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients.

Jacob came up behind me and extended his hand.

"Jacob Black. I used to see you around the rez with Charlie."

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

I heard our dads shout from the livingroom.

"Are they always like that?"

He smiled and shrugged. "It's getting worse with old age."

I held out some tomatoes.

"Wanna dice?"

He shrugged and reached out for the tomatoes and I caught sight of his wrist and froze. It was blank.

He caught me looking and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude."

He shrugged. "It's cool. Really. It's a rez thing. Every couple generations some of us are born without names. There are a whole bunch of crazy legends behind it."

I smiled and got back to cooking dinner. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

He smiled and bumped his shoulder to mine. "Maybe I will. "

* * *

The next day I drove to school and sat outside in the parking lot for what felt like hours. I had to steel my nerves. I'd never let myself be affected so much by one person but I just couldn't bring myself to face Edward Cullen. I felt like I was forcing myself on him. Invading his territory.

With a sigh, I grabbed my bag and headed for the front office. I turned in the note that my mom had faxed and Mrs. Cope switched my PE class with study hall. I snuck off to the quiet of the library and sighed in relief. This was home. This was where I belonged.

I knew it wasn't fair to either of my parents. I knew that in their own way they loved me. Still, part of me had always hurt over their minor forms of rejection. Charlie had never been that bad. He claimed I was his niece, but still acted like my father. He provided for me and took me fishing. He flew to Phoenix for things like my kindergarten graduation and my elementary school play.

It hurt that I couldn't go out very much during the summer. While other kids got to socialize and play together outside, Charlie feared that I was too young to comprehend the word secret. I used to watch the other kids play from the window and wish I had just been born to a soulmate couple like everyone else. What hurt the most was that he'd always call me "Bella". No last name, no terms of endearment, just Bella. As if I wasn't good enough to be a Swan.

Mom had been far worse. I think at some point she had told the lie enough that she convinced herself it was true. I was her niece, not her daughter. I don't remember ever receiving much affection from my mother. There were no late night stories, no mother daughter days... just existing together.

From the time I was around eight, mom decided I was old enough to fend for myself. She started going out at night and leaving me in the house alone. More then once I had to inform CPS that she really had just gotten lost on her way home from buying milk. She'd never leave me alone for hours on end.

Mom had a stable job, but her concentration was never really on me or the house. Most of the time growing up, the fridge was empty and the bills were past due. From the time I was ten I was forging her checks to cover the bills and cooking all of my meals for myself.

After I turned eleven or twelve, the catty remarks started. I don't think she realized she was doing it, or that it hurt me, but it didn't stop it from affecting me.

"Do I really look old enough to be her mother?"

"Oh god no, I'm never having children."

She began to chastise me for calling her mom anywhere someone could overhear and eventually at home as well.

She got a lot better when she met Phil, but I think that was more for her benefit then mine. She didn't want to seem like a bad mom to her soulmate.

From a very young age I found my sanctuary in books. I would read about true love and happy ever afters and pretend for a while I was someone other then myself. The entire world looked at me with suspicion or pity for the name on my wrist. Here I wasn't 'Red' or Bella no name. I was home and the stories welcomed me.

I found a small alcove near the back of the library and pulled out a beaten copy of Romeo and Juliet. I was lost in a world of true love until the bell startled me out of my revere.

* * *

"Ohmigod, Bella! I thought you might be sick when I didn't see you in gym. It's going around you know. Cindy Renolds has been sick for three days now but I think it's really mono. You know she went to that party I was telling you about and they dared her to kiss Jack. The one I pointed out with the green hair? God knows what he's been up to."

I had no idea how in the hell Jessica could say so much without breathing. She must have a killer lung capacity.

"I broke my leg a while back and got a doctors note. I had two years of phys-ed in Phoenix so I don't need the credit."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, Jessica went on to tell me all about how Carry Liser had matched with Laurens cousin Steven which was totally crazy because Lauren hated Carry ever since Carry called her a bitch after her sweet sixteen. Which was totally dumb because how was Lauren supposed to know their birthdays were on the same day when she invited all Carry's friends.

By the end of the lesson I knew everything about "Carry" and nothing about 1920's economics.

I escaped the the bathroom after class and took longer then usual to prepare myself for seeing Edward. I didn't want to push him and I didn't want to invade a school that been his longer then mine, but I knew I couldn't go the rest of high school feeling like this.

It shouldn't get to me. Not everyone can be liked by everyone and I didn't know why it did. Should I just back off? Let him have his opinion? Or should I confront him and hope it was something we could work through.

I hadn't come to a decision when I left the bathroom and made my way to the cafeteria. I kept my head down as I grabbed my food and made my way to sit next to Jessica and Angela. It wasn't until I had taken my seat that I dared to peek and my breath caught. He wasn't there. And I couldn't help but feel it was my fault.


	6. Biological Bust

**Hola! (See how I mixed it up there. This chapter is Edwards POV, but there is a switch at the bottom. This is where I start to earn my 'M' rating. **

**There is a serious warning but it's spoiler-y so I'm adding it to the bottom scroll down if you want to know. **

**I don't own twilight and have genie in a bottle stuck in my head.**

* * *

(EPOV)

I had always loved the thought process that came with being a Vampire. It was one of the few things that came with this life that I had always made good use of, especially with my talent. I loved being able to process multiple things at once. I loved being able to store information for later use and the fact that I'd never forget any of it. Our kind just thought and felt so much more. Today it was my curse.

I made my way to biology and my mind was consumed by Bella Dwyer. So many things were running through my mind at the same time, and all of them revolved around her.

First I felt confused and annoyed. The silence of her mind affected me far more then I had let the others see. I was fastinated. I wanted to look at her. Touch her. See if anything I could do would allow me access to her thoughts.

I was curious. I Jasper had told me, out loud and silently, the many emotions she had been feeling. I wanted to know why she felt that way. I wanted to know what would make such a beautiful girl feel so worthless.

I was amazed. In all my years of this life, and the one before, I had never really thought of anyone as beautiful. I could look at someone, like Rosalie, and see why others would think so. They just did nothing for me personally. Was I attracted to her? A human? Is this what attraction felt like? In truth I couldn't remember. My responses to her were so different then anything I'd felt as a vampire and I couldn't remember much about my human experiences.

I felt guilt. Above everything. I felt guilt down to my bones. My entire existence had been consumed by the name on my wrist. I was who I was because of Isabella Swan. I burned for her. I lived for her. Even if she'd never know. Seeing Bella Dwyer in the cafeteria had thrown everything off course. For the first time in my life, I had completely forgotten about the name on my wrist.

I took my seat in biology and attempted to push the thoughts away just as Bella entered the room with Mike Newton. God she was gorgeous. I wondered if her hair felt as soft as it looked.I shook my head and looked down at the desk.

Mr. Molina motioned for Bella to take the seat next to me and she shuffled unevenly across the room. Her left strides were slightly shorter than her right. A limp? Was she injured? She passed the fan just as I took a breath to say hello, and I froze.

Fuck.

Freesia and strawberry and skin... Fuck!

I had never smelled anything so good. She smelled so fucking good! I wanted to bite her. I wanted to drain her. More then that I wanted to fuck her.

She looked at me and took a subconscious step back. God only knows what I looked like to her. Yes, baby, be afraid.

Her legs were so fucking long. I could wrap them around me and bite that pretty little neck. Lick it. I could lick her everywhere. I bet her skin was as good as her fucking blood. I could bend her over this table.

FUCK!

There's too many people. I could kill them. I'm fast. I could snap their necks and leave them there while I took her. On the desk. Against the black board. Make her feel pleasure before the pain of her blood leaving her body.

She pulled out a paper and pen and chewed on the cap.

That fucking mouth.

Carlisle would be disappointed. Fucking strawberries. Would her mouth taste like strawberries? The others are here. I can out run them. Twelve exits. I could take her with me.

No. No. I cant. Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Alice. Rosalie. Emmet. Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Alice. Rosalie. Emmet.

God she flicked her hair. So good so fucking good. I could make her feel good.

Carlisle-Esme-Jasper-Alice-Rosalie-Emmet. Carlisle-Esme-Jasper-Alice-Rosalie-Emmet.

The bell rang and I ran out of the room faster then was human. My thoughts cleared more the further I got from her scent. The monster in me screamed for me to go back. She was mine. Ours. I had to get away. Stay away.

Blood spilling down a perfect neck down perfect breasts and a slim waist. Fuck!

I darted to the main office where Mrs. Cope was sitting behind the large desk. I smiled as charmingly as I knew how with the turmoil in my head.

"Atfernoon, Mrs. Cope."

Her heart accelerated and she smiled back.

"Edward, dear. What can I do for you?"

Her thoughts were disturbing. All about what she would do if she were years younger. Still I tried to focus on them to drown out the thoughts of running back to Bella and claiming that tempting little mouth.

"I was curious. Are there any open classes I could move to last period?"

Her smile faltered. "I'm sorry, dear, but the classes as at capacity as it is. You aren't allowed to switch classes past the first week of classes or enrollment."

I leaned forward on the desk.

"There must be something we can do. Self study?"

I heard feet shuffling behind me and the scent of freesia filled the room. She was here. She was so fucking close. Why did she have to be here? I could take her into one of the offices in the back. Less people to kill. Only Mrs. Cope. Fuck I had to get out of here. I'm not sure weather or not I thanked Mrs. Cope as I fled the room. I rushed from the building and ran.

I ran through town and in to the surrounding woods. I ran for miles. I killed two elk, a mountain lion and a bear leaving the bodies in my wake. My thirst had never overwhelmed me like this before. Nothing satisfied the burn in my throat that demanded freesia and strawberry. I was still rock hard from her presence and my mind was reeling with images of Bella.

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to consume her. Claim her.

Images of her pale skin against the dark wood desk... her dark hair contrasting to silken pillow cases. Spread out in my meadow screaming in pleasure.

I broke the button of my jeans in my haste to open them and moaned loudly as my hand came in contact with my cock.

I didn't know what I wanted. Her blood sang to me, but her body called to me and both were amplified by the other.

I pictured myself touching her. Tasting her. Inside of her. My hand slid up and down my length and I imagined it was hers. Gripping me shyly as she bit that fucking lip. Her tongue soothing the ache. Her body wet and wanting.

Fuck!

I came with a yell of her name in the middle of a forest god knows where.

* * *

APOV

Images flashed across my eyes in rapid succession. He had run. Good.

I felt bad for keeping this from him, but it was so hard to see him day in and day out so incredibly sad. It was hard to see Jasper collapse each night under the weight of Edwards sorrow. It was hard to watch my brother slowly kill himself by only existing without truly living.

I know he loved Isabella Swan, but Isabella Swan was dead. I just want him to be happy and he finally could be with Bella Dwyer.

It had started a few months ago. The images were grainy, but they were there. I saw the two of them walking hand in hand through a meadow. I saw them laughing down the halls. I saw them dancing under moonlight.

I couldn't imagine the pain of losing your soulmate. I know I couldn't live without Jasper. But eternity was a long long time to be alone. If he couldn't have his Isabella, at least he could have someone.

It would happen. There was no question. No matter the road, I saw them together at the end of it. Today was the only deciding factor on how long that road would be.

He could have attacked her. He would have used a pressure point to make her faint and left the room with her. He would have taken her to a janitors closet and bitten her. He would stop just before he killed her and flee.

For ten years he would have wandered, hating himself, near starving.

I would have taken Bella home. She would have been confused and resentful and slipped up on her first hunt. It would take years for her to accept us as her family.

She would go through his things. Fall in love with his music. His taste in books. His smell.

They would fight when he finally returned, but after another two years of glances and touches and talks they would fall in love.

It took too much time for me. Maybe it was selfish, but I wanted my sister now. Him running meant we were that much closer.

* * *

**Note: Minor sexual graphics and well as mental images on pain and murder. **

**Edward right now wants to touch her because she's his mate and kill her because she's his singer. It comes out in very graphic imagery. **

**Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
